Innocent Darkness
by Lost Angel575
Summary: [COMPLETED]What happens when Miroku falls under a spell and forgets about his love for Sango, better yet what will happen to Sango? rated for lime, very crude humor, and innuedo please review :, this is my first fanfic.
1. Dark Priestess

**Innocent Darkness**

AN: Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters except Tsukiko who is evil.

* * *

The gang head off to find a village, Inuyasha has transformed back into a human again as it's the new moon. 

"Keh, when are we gonna get there?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inu-Yasha be patient." said Miroku.

"Geez Inu-Yasha sometimes you act worse than a little kid." said Shippo, once Shippo said that Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head.

Shippo looked over to Kagome. "Kagome! Inuyasha hit me." He whined Kagome gave Inuyasha a cruel glare, and smiled. "Inuyasha," she teased. Knowing what she was about to say, Inuyasha backed away with a scared look on his face. "Kagome don't say it." pleaded Inuyasha "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell to the ground and grunted. (AN: I love when Kagome does that, but poor Inuyasha)

"Are you okay Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome." Shippo said as he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha who was still on the ground. Walking over the hole Inuyasha made they reach the village.

* * *

"Sango has been quiet lately." said Inuyasha. 

"That's because she saw Kohaku, remember before we left to find a village." said Kagome.

"Inuyasha can be so dense sometimes." said Shippo.

"Yeah, he's like that." agreed Kagome.

"Shippo where the hell did you come from?" Inuyasha yelled as he started to chase Shippo.

"Ahh!!" yelled Shippo as he ran away from Inuyasha.

"Guys" sighed Kagome.

"Hey Sango" said Miroku ignoring all the commotion inside.

"Oh, hey Miroku" said Sango.

"Can I sit with you?" asked Miroku.

"Sure" replied Sango.

Miroku was just sitting there trying to comfort the women he loved. Sango laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers and they both drifted asleep.

* * *

"Sango! No!!! This can't happen, sh-she can't die." yelled a horrified Miroku. 

"Miroku, Miroku." said Sango.

"Miroku wake up." she said as she shook Miroku awake.

"What, Sango your alright." said Miroku holding her close.

"Yeah, you were having a bad dream." explained Sango.

"Oh, Sango I thought I lost you." said Miroku, burying his head into her chest. Sango though startled let him.

"Sango I don't know what would happen if I lost you." said Miroku still holding on to her.

"Don't worry Miroku, I'm not going any where." said Sango with reassurance.

"Thank you, Sango." said Miroku.

Sango replied with a smile letting go of Miroku.

"Lets get something to eat, it's already morning." said Sango.

"Ok." said Miroku as he followed her back.

* * *

"What happened in here?" questioned Sango. 

"Oh, nothing if you don't count Inuyasha chasing me." said Shippo.

"It was funny to watch the both of them." said Kagome as she joined Inuyasha in cleaning up the semi-destroyed place.

"Where have you two been all night???" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, quit being nosey!" said Inuyasha.

Both Sango and Miroku blushed atleast nine shades of red.

"I don't get it, why is it bad that they stayed out all night?" asked Shippo.

"It's because they think that we …" said Miroku.

"Miroku!" yelled Kagome and Sango in unison.

"Never mind." said Miroku.

"You know damn well that NOTHING happened last night." said a still very mad Sango.

After she said that she stormed out leaving Miroku just standing there dumb founded.

"I should go after her shouldn't I." asked Miroku.

"Duh." said everyone.

* * *

"Sango, where are you?" shouted Miroku. 

Miroku then hears rustling bushes thinking it's Sango he follows. He sees a beautiful young woman, and it's not Sango.

"Hello." said Miroku.

"Hello." said Tsukiko.

"Are you a lost monk?" asked Tsukiko.

"Yes, I'm a monk, but I'm not lost I'm actually looking for someone." said Miroku.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Miroku said before Tsukiko got a chance to speak.

"It's Tsukiko, and what is your name monk?" said Tsukiko.

"It's Miroku." said Miroku.

"Well Miroku, it's not safe to wonder alone in a forest." said Tsukiko.

"Than you shall accompany me." asked Miroku with a gazed look in his eyes.

"If you say so." said Tsukiko evilly.

"She should be around here some where." said Miroku.

Little did he know, Tsukiko is an evil, spell casting priestess; who wants Miroku to herself and could care less about Sango, who happens to be hiding on a tree when all of this is happening. (AN: Yes Sukiko is kinda like Kikyo only she likes Miroku not Inuyasha.)

"Miroku." said Tsukiko.

"Yes, Tsukiko?" said Miroku.

She then leaned in and kissed him. She's got him under her spell now.

"Tsukiko." said Miroku.

"Yes." said Tsukiko.

"Will you bear my child?" asked Miroku.

"Of coarse." replied Tsukiko.

"Miroku.'" said a very heart broken Sango.

* * *

Flash Back 

"Sango, wait I have to tell you something." said Miroku.

"What is it Miroku?" asked Sango.

"I-I Love You, Sango." said Miroku.

"I have for a long time now and I…" said Miroku.

"I love you too Miroku." said Sango cutting off Miroku.

With Sango now crying and Miroku taking in the fact that Sango feels the same way for him; he decides to ask her.

"Sango, will you bear my children?" asked Miroku.

"Yes." replied Sango half sobbing the answer.

With that said he leaned in and kissed her. Sango obliged by returning the kiss. Sango felt as if she could walk on air with no fear of falling down, because Miroku was there to catch her fall. For the first time it seems like nothing could go wrong. Miroku didn't even try to grope her.

* * *

"Aww, that's so cute." said Kagome. 

"Be quiet Kagome they might hear us." said Inuyasha.

"Not everyone can hear as well as you can Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome.

"How come we're not that affectionate, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed her.

"You mean like that." said Inuyasha.

Kagome grins and then laughs.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Shippo.

"Yes." said Kagome as both she and Inuyasha were hysterically laughing by now.

"Hey you guys Sango and Miroku are headed back to the village." said Kagome.

"Probably to tell us the news that we already know about." said Inuyasha.

"Well they can't tell us if we're not there." said Shippo.

"Right." said Kagome and Inuyasha.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Miroku, how could you." sobbed Sango as she desperately tried to wipe her tears. 

TBC

* * *

AN: that's Chapter one, I know I hate Tsukiko and hope everyone does. Please review, comment, or give me ideas. Thanks for Reading. 


	2. How Could He

**Innocent Darkness**

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter two.

* * *

'_Where are they going now?' _thought Sango. 

"Tsukiko, where are we going?" asked Miroku.

"Somewhere more private." replied Tsukiko as she brushed her lips against Miroku causing him to grin and Sango to nearly jump out of the bushes and kick Tsukiko's a$$.

'_Did he really forget about __me?'_ thought Sango.

'_Can he really do that?'_ thought Sango.

'_How could I be so stupid, to fall for a lecherous monk like him.'_ thought Sango.

'_He just forgot about me, like I'm some girl he just met, I mean he's __**MY**__ fiancé. Why would he ask me that if he still wanted to be such a perverted lecher.'_ thought Sango.

'_Damn it! I can't believe I still love him.'_ thought Sango now crying.

* * *

Back at the village 

"They've been gone a long time." said Kagome.

"Kagome, quit worrying there probably on their way back." said Inuyasha with reinsurance.

"Knowing Sango, she should have cooled down by now." said Shippo.

"Yeah." said Kagome and Inuyasha who now where cuddling.

"I wonder what Sango and Miroku are doing right now?" innocently asked Kagome.

"Probably the same thing we are doing or something more _energetic_" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, quit thinking so negatively" said Kagome.

"Keh, you're the one who's thinking negatively." said Inuyasha.

"Besides thinking negatively is a hell of a lot better sometimes." said Inuyasha. (AN: he's been around Miroku too long.)

"Oh really? How so?" asked Kagome.

"Would you two stop fighting so I can go to bed!" said Shippo.

"Fine." said Kagome and Inuyasha sarcastically

"Sometimes you guys act so immaturely." said Shippo.

"Wow Shippo I didn't think you knew what immaturely meant." said Inuyasha jokingly.

Kagome was giggling at this point. "Yeah." Kagome agreed going along with the joke.

"You guys really under estimate me sometimes." said Shippo.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed themselves to sleep.

* * *

"Just where are they going?" said Sango. 

"We're here." said Tsukiko.

"A temple?" said Miroku.

"You're a priestess?" asked Miroku.

"Yes." replied Tsukiko.

"She's a priestess!" said Sango.

"Of course, a monk and a priestess; just perfect." said Sango starting to cry.

'_I should just go back and let Miroku be.'_ thought Sango.

* * *

Back at the village 

"Kirara, what is it?" asked Shippo

Sango opened the door; waking every one up.

"Sango, where is Miroku?" said a very concerned Kagome.

"Yeah he went looking for you." said Inuyasha.

"Sango is something wrong?" asked Kagome still very concerned.

"He… he asked her." sobbed Sango.

"Asked who what?" asked Inuyasha.

"To bear his child." sobbed Sango.

Everyone (other than Sango) was floored by the news. Since they all knew Miroku asked her the same a while back.

* * *

"That ba$tard!" said Inuyasha. 

"Where did you see this?" asked Kagome.

"At the temple." said Sango who downgraded from sobbing to crying.

"The temple?" said an old villager.

"Yes, is something wrong?" asked Sango.

"The temple is home to a beautiful priestess named Tsukiko, she lures men to the temple where she seduces them and steals their souls." said the old villager.

"If they have already fallen for someone else, she casts a spell on them to make them forget their love." said the old villager.

"If she is as beautiful as he says Miroku must have fallen for her trap." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, don't be so insensitive." said Shippo.

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" said Kagome.

"Ahhh!" said Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Sango, Inuyasha will save Miroku from Tsukiko." said Kagome.

"I'll get that wench if it's the last thing I do." said Inuyasha.

"Miroku." said Sango weakly.

TBC

* * *

Chapter 3 isn't coming up use this URL to read ( out the ( )

AN: okay a bit more serious than humorous, and I did add a sit boy : ). Please review! At least Sango never stopped loving him. I know it was not a very long chapter, hopefully the next one will be.


	3. He's Okay

**Innocent Darkness**

AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys rock; anyway here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't think I put this on the last chapter!? Me no ownie

* * *

"Where exactly was this temple, Sango?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hello, earth to Sango." said Shippo.

"Is it just me or is she totally out of It." whispered Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Yeah." agreed Kagome.

"Sango!" yelled Kagome.

"Huh?" responded Sango.

"Where exactly is the temple?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's up ahead." replied Sango.

* * *

'_What if she's already got to him.'_ thought Sango.

'_No, she couldn't have, I mean yes Miroku's a lecher who loves women, but he couldn't have given in that easily, could he__?'_ thought Sango.

'_But he was under her spell already, he had to be or else why would he just forget about __Me.' _thought Sango.

Flashback

"Miroku, you can't use your wind tunnel!" yelled Sango.

"What good is this wind tunnel if I can't protect the woman I love?" said Miroku.

"Miroku." said Sango. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"What good will it do if you die protecting me?" said Sango. Miroku started undoing the sacred beads when Inuyasha came into sight. "Miroku if you try to use your wind tunnel I'll rip your whole damn arm off." said Inuyasha. Miroku turned to Sango, when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Sango please don't cry I hate seeing your tears; especially if it's because of Me." said Miroku.

"Sango." Miroku said waiting for a reply.

"Yes, Miroku." said Sango.

"Will you stay here and let me protect you." said Miroku. Feeling his embrace she agreed.

End Flashback

'_Miroku please be okay.'_ thought Sango.

* * *

"Hey there's the temple!" yelled Kagome.

"Do you see Miroku." said Sango.

"No, but I see that b!tch, Tsukiko." said Inuyasha

"Kirara lets go." said Sango. (_Flames around her_ like in the anime episode "Only You, Sango.")

"Kagome! Sango's scaring me." said Shippo.

"I don't really see why she's so upset." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha how could you be so dense, Miroku could be dead and Sango just saw his potential killer, how the hell else would you expect her to feel!" yelled Kagome.

Seeing how upset Kagome is right now he was expecting her to say sit but… "Ha you're on my back so you can't tell me to sit." said Inuyasha. "Oh really." said Kagome with an evil expression on her face. She then jumped off of Inuyasha and said "SIT BOY!" "Oww, Kagome that hurt." said Inuyasha after picking himself up off the ground. "Serves you right." said Kagome.

"Oh no! Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting and Sango's gone off to fight Tsukiko on her own." said Shippo.

"What do I do I'm just a little kid." said Shippo.

"I gotta keep it together!" yelled Shippo.

* * *

"Miroku." said Sango.

"Hi, your pretty." said Miroku.

Sango blushed, but quickly snapped out of it.

"We have to get out of here before Tsukiko comes back." said Sango.

"Hey how do you now my name?" asked Miroku.

'_Wow that's one hell of a spell.'_ thought Sango. (AN: Yeah that rhymes.)

She couldn't tell him that he was under a spell even if she did he wouldn't believe her.

'_I don't know what to do. Do I just answer him__? ' _thought Sango.

'No I can't do that, but if she kissed him to put him under the spell_ then maybe…"_ thought Sango.

She then kissed Miroku hoping it would break the spell. Sango couldn't help, but to get swept off her feet while kissing Miroku. It was like a side effect; a very enjoyable one. Before she knew it Miroku was kissing her back. They continued until they need to break for air.

"Sango." said Miroku.

Sango smiled.

"Miroku." said Sango.

"What have you done you wench!" yelled Tsukiko.

Sango and Miroku both looked terrified.

'_Where the hell is Inuyasha when you need him!'_ thought Sango.

(FYI: Miroku can't use his wind tunnel right now hence the flashback.)

TBC

AN: Tsukiko will die (well sort of) in the next chapter, I promise! Please review. Please don't write flames I promise Tsukiko will die (well sort of). Anyway Kagome was a little feisty in this chapter I know, but hopefully her and Inuyasha will came back on time before Miroku has to do something drastic to save the women he loves (yes Sango, not Tsukiko.) Thanks 4 reading.


	4. The Real Tsukiko

**Innocent Darkness**

AN: Thanks For Reading and reviewing.

disclaimer: me no ownie Inuyasha just Tsukiko.

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as Tsukiko lunged at him.

"Sacred Sutras!" said Miroku as he threw them at Tsukiko.

Moments later Tsukiko had been exercised.

"What just happened?" asked Sango.

"The real Tsukiko had been possessed by a demon." said Miroku.

"I just exercised the demon from the real priestess." said Miroku.

"So that's the real priestess on the floor." said Sango.

"Yep." said Miroku.

"Wow, that was quick." said Sango.

* * *

"Inuyasha do you think we should go to the temple, I mean we did leave Sango alone." said Kagome.

"Yeah I guess we should." said Inuyasha.

"Finally, do you know how hard it is to follow you guys around like that." said Shippo. (Inuyasha was walking away from Kagome and she was following him, so Shippo had to follow Kagome.)

* * *

"Miroku I missed you." said Sango hugging him.

"I'm sorry for everything I did under the spell." said Miroku.

Sango smiled.

"I forgive you." said Sango.

"Hey Miroku, what exactly did the spell do to you?" curiously asked Sango.

"It made me think Tsukiko was you." said Miroku.

"Oh." said Sango who was blushing.

Miroku got up and walked towards the priestess. She was now on her feet.

'_He's not going to ask her to really bear his child is he!?' _thought Sango.

"Tsukiko, will you…" said Miroku.

_'Why that damn lecher!'_ thought Sango angrily.

"Hold a wedding ceremony for us." said Miroku. (Us- Miroku and Sango)

"Certainly, just give me a few hours to prepare." said Tsukiko.

* * *

Sango was totally surprised at Miroku.

'_Is this really happening.'_ thought Sango.

"Sango, you better get dressed I'll go and get the others." said Miroku.

"Is this really happening." said Sango now thinking out loud.

"Well, you heard me talking to Tsukiko. I love you Sango and we're at a temple so why not." said Miroku.

Sango didn't respond she just started crying; not out of grief or because she was sad, but because she was content. She was finally getting married. Not to any old guy, but to the man she loves. This was a dream come true not only for Sango, but for Miroku too. It didn't take long for Miroku to find everyone and soon Kagome was helping her get dressed.

"Wow Sango you look gorgeous." said Kagome.

"Do you think Miroku will like it." said Sango.

"Absolutely, he'll probably fall in love with you all over again." said Kagome.

Both Sango and Kagome giggled as Shippo entered the room.

"The guys are ready." said Shippo.

"Well now or never I guess." said Kagome.

"Yeah." said Sango as she walked out.

"Wow Sango you look stunning." said Miroku forgetting to breathe for a moment.

"You look handsome." said Sango blushing.

"Damn, when did Sango and Miroku start acting so…" said Inuyasha.

"So caring." said Kagome.

"Yeah." said Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha is so dense.'_ thought Shippo.

* * *

They started the ceremony.

_**CRASH**_

"Oh no." said Kagome.

"A demon and a strong one at that." said Inuyasha.

"You aren't getting away this time." said the demon.

"That's the demon that possessed Tsukiko!" said Miroku.

"Damn it to hell." said Inuyasha.

"The priestess?" asked Kagome.

"Yes." said both Sango and Miroku.

TBC

* * *

AN: Okay 5 things. One: Thanks for Reading **please** review. Two: I did what I promised Tsukiko died (well sort of). Three: I never said she wouldn't come back. Four: There are only three more chapters in this story. Five: I promise they seriously will get married. 


	5. She Doesn't Remember

**Innocent Darkness**

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I was trying to see how long it would take to reach 400 hits. The next chapter won't be up until I reach 500 hits. Sorry don't mean to be a meanie, but my friend and I are trying to see who can get the most hits and she has a lot more.

-Disclaimer: me no ownie Inuyasha.

* * *

"You aren't getting away this time." said the demon.

"Inuyasha look out!" yelled Kagome.

The demon apparently can breathe fire.

"AHH!" said Inuyasha.

"Good thing he has the robe of the fire rat or he'd be burnt toast." said Shippo.

'_Burnt toast?'_ thought Kagome.

"Miroku she's coming your way." said Sango.

"Kirara, let's go." said Sango.

Miroku skillfully dodged her.

"Hiraikotsu!" said Sango as she threw Hiraikotsu.

'_Damn it, she missed.'_ thought Miroku.

'_I can't even open my wind tunnel.'_ thought Miroku.

'_This demon is fast alright, I don't think my wind scar will work.'_ thought Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kagome what's taking Inuyasha so long?" said Shippo.

"I don't know." said Kagome.

'_Well here it goes.'_ thought Inuyasha.

"Wind scar!" said Inuyasha.

The Wind scar missed the demon. She aimed at Sango, but Miroku distracted her.

"Sango, get out of here." said Miroku.

"No, Miroku I'm not leaving you here." said Sango.

"Then at least let me protect you." said Miroku reaching for the sacred beads surrounding the wind tunnel.

"Miroku, no." said Sango.

"Damn it, monk what the hell are you thinking!" said Inuyasha.

"You still aren't healed yet, Miroku if you use your wind tunnel your life will be cut short." said Kagome.

'_Why does everyone always butt in.'_ thought Miroku.

* * *

"Die." said the Demon aiming at Sango once again.

'_Why is the demon only aiming at Sango?' _thought Inuyasha. (Dense Inuyasha)

She aimed at Sango, this time hitting her. Sango fell to the ground.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku.

Miroku then tried to distract the demon.

"Inuyasha now!" said Miroku.

"Way ahead off you Miroku." said Inuyasha.

"Wind scar!" yelled Inuyasha.

The Wind scar worked and the demon was defeated.

"Sango, Sango please wake up!" said a very concerned Miroku.

"What is it Kirara?" asked Shippo.

"She said she's hurt pretty badly." said Shippo.

"I'll say she fell really hard." said Kagome.

"We have to take her back to the village." said Miroku.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

At the village

Miroku was depressed. He saw Kaede take off Sango's wedding outfit. He was thinking about their wedding now.

"Her wounds are severe." said Kaede.

"I think she's lost her short term memory." said Kaede.

"What?" said everyone.

"What does that mean Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"It means she doesn't remember anything from the last few days." said Kagome.

"Oh." said Shippo.

"You mean she doesn't remember anything that happened at the temple." said Miroku.

"Yeah." said Kagome.

"Damn it." said Inuyasha.

* * *

"She's waking up." said Kaede.

"Sango." said Kagome.

Miroku was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Sango's awake." said Miroku.

He was so happy he was on the verge of tears.

"Hi." said Sango.

"You're alright." said Miroku.

"Miroku, stay away from Me." said Sango.

'What the hell?' thought Inuyasha. (He wasn't paying attention to Kaede.)

"Sango." said Miroku

"No, why don't you go back to that priestess." said Sango now crying.

* * *

'_So, that's what she remembers.'_ thought Miroku.

"Sango, that priestess was a demon." said Kagome.

"Yeah, she put Miroku under a spell." said Inuyasha.

'_Since when is Inuyasha so caring.'_ thought Shippo.

"We went after it, and you got hurt." said Inuyasha.

"That's why you can't remember this." said Kagome.

"I subdued the demon, after Miroku distracted It." said Inuyasha.

"Miroku was about to use his wind tunnel to protect you from her." said Kagome.

"Miroku." said Sango.

"Is it true?" said Sango

"What's true." said Miroku.

"You tried to use your wind tunnel." said Sango.

"Yeah." said Miroku.

"You idiot." said Sango who started crying again.

"I think we should leave them alone now." whispered Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Come on Shippo." said Inuyasha.

"Okay." said Shippo.

* * *

"Sango, I'm sorry." said Miroku.

"It's okay." said Sango

"Miroku." said Sango.

"Yes, my dear Sango." said Miroku.

Sango started blushing at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"What did the spell do to you." asked Sango.

"It made me think Tsukiko, the priestess was you." said Miroku.

"Oh." said Sango.

'_Why does he always make me blush like this.'_ thought Sango

"Sango." said Miroku.

"Yea." said Sango.

"Can I sleep here, next to you." said Miroku.

"I don't know can you." chuckled Sango. (My teachers used to do that.)

She gestured for him to lie down and he did. He leaned in and kissed she surprisingly kissed back.

"You know this is how you broke the spell in the first place." said Miroku.

"Really." said Sango blushing again.

"Sango, I love you." said Miroku.

"I love you too." said Sango.

They fell asleep lying there together.

TBC

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review. A cute little ending for you. The Wedding will be in the next chapter. There are only two more chapters in this story. I'm thinking about a happy ending, hopefully. 


	6. The Wedding's Postpone Indefinely

**Innocent Darkness**

AN: Sorry for the long wait. School started and I have a life and friends (FINALLY!)

Thanks for reading, 750+ hits thanks you guys (and girls).

Disclaimer: me no ownie Inuyasha.

Next chapter summary: overnight, find master mushin , wedding, first night , and conclusion. Notice rating, sorry no lemon unless you request it hinthint review hinthint.

* * *

'_I'm glad Sango forgave me, now we can get married.'_ thought Miroku. 

'_I wish my father were still alive to see this.'_ thought Sango.

'_I wonder if there's anyone else Miroku would invite to the wedding.'_ thought Sango.

"Sango, Miroku get out of bed!" said Kagome.

"It's almost noon." said Kagome.

"That late." mumbled Sango.

"Yeah." said Kagome.

"We missed breakfast." said Miroku.

"Why is it that guys only think about two things?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, women and food." agreed Sango.

Both Sango and Kagome walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey I wonder why Sango and Miroku slept for so long?" said Inuyasha. 

"I don't know." said Shippo.

"Maybe they were_ tired_." said Inuyasha sarcastically.

'_He really has been spending too much time with Miroku.'_ thought Shippo. (AN: I know, right? It's still funny though.)

"Hey you guy's." said a sleepy Miroku.

"Hey Miroku." replied Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Miroku how come you and Sango slept for so long?" asked Inuyasha coyly.

"Oh, um we weren't sleeping, we actually got up before you guy's" said Miroku.

"Well if you weren't sleeping then what were you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just lying there, next to my dear Sango." said Miroku.

"That's it?" said Inuyasha.

'_Well that was a waste of breathe.'_ thought Inuyasha.

"I was thinking about our wedding and I can't go through with it." said Miroku.

"I knew it, I mean with out lechery what would be left of you?" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started laughing and was on the ground rolling around until Shippo interrupted him.

"I know what would be left of him; his wind tunnel!" said Shippo.

* * *

Inuyasha started laughing harder. Kagome walked by. 

"What are you guy's doing?" said Kagome.

""Nothing." said Inuyasha still on the ground laughing.

"He's having second thoughts about getting married." said Inuyasha.

"What?" said Sango from a distance.

'Why would he have second thoughts?' thought Sango, starting to shed tears.

"SIT BOY!" said Kagome.

"Oww! Why did you do that." said Inuyasha.

"That's not funny." said Kagome.

"As for you how could you do such a thing to Sango!" said Kagome.

"Hey not like that!" said Miroku.

"I just want to postpone the wedding." said Miroku.

"What for?" asked Kagome.

"I wanted Master Mushin to come." said Miroku.

"He's been like a father to me ever since my own father died." said Miroku.

"Aww, that's really nice Miroku." said Sango.

"I hope Sango will understand." said Miroku.

"I should go." said Miroku.

"I'll go with you." said Sango moving toward the group.

"Um okay Sango." said Miroku.

"I'm going to stay here with Kagome, you two can go get him can't you." said Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango went outside to find Kirara.

"See you guys." said Kagome.

"Bye Kagome." said Sango and Miroku.

* * *

"How long do you think it will be before we get to Master Mushin's." said Sango. 

"About a day and a half." said Miroku.

"Okay." said Sango.

**Nightfall**

"Miroku it's getting dark maybe we should find a place to stay." said Sango.

"Whatever you say, Sango." said Miroku tenderly.

'_Stop blushing, damn it why does he do this to me.'_ thought Sango.

"There looks all right." said Miroku.

Miroku was pointing at a spot in the woods that had been cleared out.

"Yeah, I guess it does." said Sango.

AN: Okay short chappie, please don't start sharpening your knives and pitch forks just yet. the next chappie will be the final one (Tear drop) me thinks. summary: overnight, find master mushin , wedding, first night , and conclusion. Notice rating sorry no lemon unless you request it hinthint review hinthint. Thanks For Reading!


	7. The End?

AN: Sorry i haven't been writing lately, FYI: this is not the last chapter, it's just a hold you over until the next and yes final chapter,which i might add into this chapter,questions? comments? contact/ review.

"Okay, down Kirara." said Sango.

The cleared out woods had a cave (I guess?).

"I'll gather some wood and start a fire." said Miroku.

"Okay." said Sango getting out the food they had packed.

'Why hasn't he been a pervert lately?" thought Sango.

'After we are married will he still hit on other women?' thought Sango.

'Uh Oh, Sango is deep in thought and by the looks of it it's about me." thought Miroku.

"Sango, I got the wood." said Miroku.

"Kirara will you help me start a fire?" asked Miroku.

Kirara started a fire and Miroku added pieces of wood he had gathered earlier.

* * *

"Sango, let me help you." said Miroku.

Sango started to blush.

'Is this what it's going to be like when we're married?' thought Sango.

"Sango." said Miroku

"Yes." responded Sango.

"What are you thinking about?" said Miroku.

"Nothing really, I just wonder what it would be like when we are married." said Sango.

"Is that all you looked worried." said Miroku.

"Yes, I guess so." said Sango.

Miroku put his arms around Sango and kissed her.

* * *

"Miroku!" said Sango.

"What is it Sango." said Miroku.

"It's just that you…" said Sango.

"I turn you on." said Miroku.

"No." said Sango slapping Miroku hard in the face.

"I probably deserved that." said Miroku.

'Or maybe it was another mosquito." thought Miroku sarcastically.

"Ya think." said Sango.

"I'm sorry, I keep doing that, damn it you probably hate me." said Miroku sadly.

"No, Miroku I would never hate you." said Sango.

"Really, why? I've been nothing, but a lecher and you don't hate me." said Miroku.

"Because I love you, Miroku." said Sango.

"I love you too, Sango." said Miroku.

"You do?" said Sango.

"Yes." said Miroku.

* * *

"Why do you think, I didn't ask you to bear my child, when we met?" said Miroku.

"I don't know I thought you didn't, because I was injured and you forgot." said Sango.

"No, it was because I didn't want you to say no." said Miroku.

"Why didn't you want me to say no." said Sango.

"Because I had feelings you and I still did." said Miroku.

"Oh, Miroku." said Sango starting to cry on Miroku's shoulder.

'Why do women cry so much?' thought Miroku.

'But then again they do need a shoulder to cry on.' thought Miroku starting to smirk.

AN: thanks for reading now press the little button and review : )


	8. Finally!

AN: Okay sorry for the long wait. This chapter was going to be very long, so instead it's going to be made into two chapters.

Then that's the real end of the story I swear. Update in a little more then a week. 1050+ hits Thanks for Reading!

* * *

Sango stopped crying. They cuddled for a while, before drifting off to sleep.

Miroku yawned.

"Its morning already?" said Miroku.

"Sango?" said Miroku.

"Sango, are you there?" said Miroku.

Worried, Miroku started looking for Sango.

'_She must have gone some where to be alone or something. Nonetheless, I didn't do anything to her, well not really.'_ thought Miroku.

"Damn it! How could I have screwed up so quickly?!" yelled Miroku.

'_Where is she?'_ thought Miroku.

Then it hit him. She was standing there getting dressed.

* * *

'_Oh my…'_ thought Miroku who was starting to drool.

He wiped off his mouth so Sango wouldn't suspect anything.

"Miroku!" yelped Sango.

'_Oh no! How much did he see.'_ thought Sango.

"Good morning Sango." said Miroku.

"Good Morning Miroku." said Sango.

"I just took a bath, and um I made breakfast." said Sango uncomfortably.

"Great I'm starving." said Miroku acting as if he never saw anything.

'_Maybe he didn't see anything.' _thought Sango.

'_To think I'm getting married to her, she has the perfect body.'_ thought Miroku.

'_But then again it __**is**__ Miroku and his mind's never out of the gutter."_ thought Sango. (AN: That is sooo… true.)

* * *

They quickly finished up their breakfast and headed on their way.

"Now to Master Mushin's." said Miroku.

At Master Mushin's

"Master Mushin!" yelled Miroku.

"Miroku what are you doing here?" asked Master Mushin.

"What can't I visit you?" asked Miroku.

"No, now what do you what." said Master Mushin.

"Miroku has something to tell you." said Sango smiling ever so slightly.

"Well get on with it." said Master Mushin.

"Sango and me are getting married." said Miroku.

"Lucky son of a gun, I thought you'd never settle down." said Master Mushin.

"Yeah, then I met this beautiful woman right here." said Miroku causing Sango to blush.

"What are we waiting for Christmas?" asked Master Mushin.

"No, let's go." said Miroku.

'_Wow he's excited.'_ thought Sango.

* * *

A day later, back at the Temple.

"Sango, Miroku your back with Master Mushin." said the raven haired miko.

"Hi Kagome!" said Sango.

"Now we can continue the wedding." said Kagome.

"Yeah!" said Shippo.

Tsukiko began to prepare for the ceremony, again.

"Inuyasha why aren't you there?!" said Kagome.

"Keh, big difference who cares if they are married." said Inuyasha.

"Kagome looks mad." said Shippo.

"Yeah." said Inuyasha terrified.

"S-I" said Kagome interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Kagome don't say it!" pleaded Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome.

"OW!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Damn it, Kagome!" muttered Inuyasha.

"Why the hell did you do that?" said Inuyasha.

"You would think he'd learn by now." said Shippo.

Kagome agreed.

* * *

"Now let's get to the Temple." Kagome said kindly.

"Uhh... Why is she so nice now?" asked Inuyasha.

"I said let's go." said Kagome

"Ok!" said Inuyasha frightened yet again.

"When will those two ever stop fighting?" asked Shippo.

"Hachi, is that you!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Yes, master you didn't think I'd miss your wedding did you?" said Hachi.

"No Hachi I didn't." said Miroku.

'_I've never seen him so happy.' _thought Sango.

Kagome was helping her get dressed.

"Well this is it." said Kagome.

"Yeah I guess it is." said Sango happily.

They walked to where the ceremony was being held. Now everyone was already there: Shippo, Inuyasha, Master Mushin, Hachi, and Tsukiko. Even Myoga dropped by/in since there was no danger. They had a Shinto wedding where the couple exchange cups of sake. Following the exchange, the couple offered twigs of the sacred "Sakaki" tree in worship to the gods. So now they are officially married.

"Miroku." said Sango.

"Yes, Sango." said Miroku.

"Now that we are married, what's next?" asked Sango.

"Well we go on our Honeymoon for a few days then continue on to defeating Naraku with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo." said Miroku with reassurance.

"Okay." said Sango.

* * *

**AN:** Next Chapter the Afterwards- to answer any unasked questions. Will Miroku be sucked into his wind tunnel? Do they ever defeat Naraku? Will Miroku's lechery get him in trouble after they are married? Do Inuyasha and Kagome ever stop fighting? Besides, what will happen to Shippo? Thanks for reading see ya soon!


	9. Afterwards Thank you

AN: Final Chapter finally ,well me no ownie inuyasha, please review...

* * *

"Sango I'm so happy." said Miroku.

"I know." said Sango.

Miroku leaned down to kiss her,

"Miroku...what if...someone sees?" Sango muttered softly.

Miroku turned and looked around, and said "Sango there is no one here besides were married now."

"I know how could I forget." said Sango. Sango nodded and looked to side nervously, as she felt Miroku's hand near her waist.

'_Please for once can you not grope my bottom?' _thought Sango.

Miroku's hand didn't go any lower.

'_Resist all temptation' _thought Miroku. He laid on top of her.

"Sango will you stop worrying." said Miroku.

Before he knew it he heard the soft moans coming from Sango. He would have liked to tease Sango about it, but has too busy at the moment…

* * *

A year later, after the Defeat of Naraku

"Ughhhh!" screamed Sango.

"Come on child you've got to push harder!" said Kaede.

"I'm trying" said Sango.

"Damn it, I've got to in there." said Miroku.

"Miroku you can't she's giving birth." said Inuyasha.

"I don't care." said Miroku as he entered the room.

"Miroku GET OUT!!!" screamed Miroku.

"Okay!" yelled Miroku trying to dodged the objects Kagome was throwing at him.

"One more big push." said Kaede.

"Come on Sango you can do it." said Kagome.

"AHHHHH!!!" screamed Sango.

* * *

Miroku entered the room again.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry" were the fist word out of his mouth.

"I'm fine other than a little sore and tired. But why are you sorry?" said Sango

"Because you went through the pain and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm not worthy to be your husband." said Miroku.

"Yes, you are and I'm glad you're my husband." said Sango.

"Really?" asked Miroku.

"Yes" replied Sango.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Miroku not that he cared which sex the baby was.

"It's a girl" said Sango.

"What's her name?" asked Miroku.

"Sakura." said Sango.

Miroku glanced over at Sango. Then he looked at the beautiful girl that was his daughter.

"I love you Sango and Sakura."

"I love you too" Sango said sleepily.

Miroku fell asleep with Sango laying on him and Sakura in his arms.

Inuyasha and Kagome got married after Kagome graduated high school, and she stayed in the feudal era, occasionally going back to the present time. They spend their time raising their two sons Riku and Taro, and Shippo of course. As for Miroku his wind tunnel disappeared after they defeated Naraku. He gave up lechery after they got married though he does occasionally grope Sango from time to time. Unfortunately she doesn't slap/punch him any more. Sango's doing fine especially since she is about three month's pregnant yes again. Hey Miroku did say he wanted ten to twenty kids. I guess every one had a happy ending in the feudal era after all.

I'd like to give a special thanks to:

Shahruhklover, Lah-chan, omega1156, Sano a Timelord of the Past, Jasane-chan, and Order of the Wind.

Especially to Sano a Timelord of the Past for all of the support and Shahruhklover for editing my chapters.[i'm a sucky speller okay?!

Thank you for reading...


End file.
